PS460
/ |title_ja=VS アルセウスIX |title_ro=VS Arceus IX |image=PS460.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=43 |number=460 |location=Ilex Forest Ruins of Alph Ecruteak City Diamond's house |prev_round=All About Arceus VIII |next_round=Fussing and Fighting }} / or / (Japanese: VS アルセウスIX VS Arceus IX or 特別な明日！ A Special Tomorrow!) is the 460th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the last round in the . Plot In Ilex Forest, Ken, Al, and Harry discover a hiding behind a bush. This Pichu gestures towards the bushes and a spiky-eared Pichu appears. The trio is overwhelmed by the two Pichu's cuteness and agree not to regard them as intruders. As the trio continue patrolling, a group of s, led by four female seniors, interrupt them. The four senior Grunts accuse Ken, Al, and Harry of acting outside the commands of the four s. , who has been collecting herbs in the forest, is then spotted by the four senior Grunts. They claim that Ken, Al, and Harry want to catch Celebi and use it to rebel against the four Executives, but the trio deny this and say they are following the orders of the boss . The four Grunts don't believe them and start attacking the trio with their group of and . They then decide to capture Celebi for themselves. After Al's uses to retrieve a piece of herb that one of the Furret stole from Celebi, Al urges Celebi to get to the Ruins of Alph immediately. Enraged, the four senior Grunts storm towards the trio, unaware that the two Pichu are in the way. Upon being trampled on by the four senior Grunts, the two Pichu immediately zap the Grunts and their Pokémon. Meanwhile, the day is dawning at the Ruins of Alph. , , and appear from a portal on the ground. After being stared at by Dialga and Palkia, Giratina leaves through its own portal. Dialga and Palkia then fly away. , , and have by then also reappeared at the Ruins of Alph with Lance, Pryce, and the weakened Giovanni. Pryce recites the myth about , and everyone looks up to Arceus as it towers over them. Gold then notices something familiar among the rubble. He initially thinks it's Bugsy, but in fact it's Petrel in disguise. Lance's Dragonite lifts Petrel off the ground with its tail. Lance is not impressed at the way Petrel abandons his comrades. Gold recalls the fact that Lance was defeated by Petrel and wonders how it happened. Lance replies that Petrel had disguised himself as . Meanwhile, Giovanni continues to be tormented by his illness and admits that he would one day deserve what he gets for all his wrongdoing. Suddenly, a voice calls out to Giovanni, and he sees Ken, Al, and Harry arriving with Celebi and two Pichu. The four senior Team Rocket Grunts, still on the trio's tail, are stunned speechless at the sight of Giovanni who had indeed returned as claimed. Gold recognizes one of the two Pichu as his Pibu, and speculates the spiky-eared Pichu to be Pibu's girlfriend. Celebi gives its cure for the ailment to Giovanni, and miraculously Giovanni is able to stand up straight again. All the other Team Rocket members rejoice, and Giovanni states that Team Rocket is resurrected once more. Silver is stunned by the turn of events, and is even more so when his own father asks if he would like to join. Silver quickly gathers himself and turns down the offer. He states that he will bring down Team Rocket with his own hands someday. Giovanni is pleased at what he hears and welcomes his son's challenge anytime. With that, he turns to leave and is followed out of the Ruins of Alph by every member of Team Rocket. Crystal is concerned that Silver is letting his father go like that, but Gold, who still calls Crystal the "Representative of Club Serious", says that she should just let them decide what they want to do. Gold then remembers what he wanted to say back then about Crystal's new outfit, but Crystal kicks him in the face before he can even start. Pryce then announces that he will be returning to his Gym, and with that Silver's Weavile returns the stolen to him. Arceus begins to take off towards the skies. Gold, watching Arceus take off, realizes that its rampage was not because of any kind of agenda, but to alert him to the fact that he didn't open up towards Togebo, and Gold is glad that Arceus witnessed Togebo's evolution into . With his mission finally over, Gold decides to take a tour of Johto, and Togebo offers him a ride on its back. Gold tells Crystal that he just wants to see Arceus off, and will return afterwards. With that, Togebo takes off. Meanwhile, Cynthia is strolling somewhere in Johto, and sees Dialga and Palkia flying over her. Recognizing them as the legends of Sinnoh and believing that they are returning to the region, she calls her grandmother to inform her about it. After she hangs up, a middle-aged man appears and apologizes for eavesdropping. He introduces himself as , a Trainer from the Sinnoh region, and shakes hands with Cynthia. Cynthia is slightly taken aback when Palmer asks about the Legendary Pokémon that she saw earlier, and Palmer then reveals that he is in charge of the . Cynthia, knowing that Palmer is no ordinary Trainer, also says that she feels a strange presence around Palmer. Hearing that, Palmer takes out the Poké Ball of and reveals that he was loaned the Legendary titans from his old friend in order to catch Regigigas. But because a crisis was not imminent in Sinnoh, he is getting ready to return it to the Snowpoint Temple. By now, Gold has returned to the Ruins of Alph and is about to part ways with Silver and Crystal when Hiro appears. Seeing the damage caused at the ruins, Hiro claims that bad things happen wherever Gold goes. Gold is annoyed by this and deems Hiro's claim to be just another means of finding things for the paparazzi to write about. Gold then tugs at Hiro's clothes, demanding to see his microphone and voice recorder, but he sees a camcorder fall out instead. Hiro explains to a confused Gold that he's wanted to move to the television business and produce TV shows. Gold is worried that it means Hiro may be filming him at any time, but Hiro denies it and says that he wants to make a cartoon series for children. Crystal is impressed by Hiro's new ambition, but Gold suddenly snatches Hiro's proposal of the cartoon and sees that Hiro's cartoon idea is completely based on 's . Despite Hiro's reasoning, Gold is upset that he wasn't appreciated in the same way and throws the proposal away, which lands in front of Silver. Gold's Pokégear suddenly beeps, and he finds a notification from the Day-Care Couple. He prepares to leave again and explains to Crystal that he has an errand to run for the Day Care: the two of Red and , that became acquainted with each other, may have laid an egg that the Day Care wants Gold to hatch. Gold also states that the couple are planning to move to another region, and wants Crystal to help out with their migration. Gold then notices that Silver is still reading Hiro's proposal. Silver eventually states that he cannot wait to watch Proteam Omega. And so, life returns to normal in Johto. Time passes and in the distant land of Sinnoh, Johanna of Twinleaf Town is at home announcing to her son that her Berry grill is ready. However, she hears no response, and when she goes into her son's room to check, he is not there. Johanna realizes that today is the day his son takes part in the Next Generation Comedy Grand Prix. Johanna remembers how hard her son practiced with his to take the first step towards their dream. Major events * 's Pibu and the Spiky-eared Pichu help Ken, Al, and Harry by gathering the herbs for 's cure. * Several s attack Ken, Al, and Harry because they don't believe that Giovanni returned. * is forced to return to the Distortion World while and go somewhere else. * Lance reveals that Petrel defeated him by disguising himself as the person who disturbs Lance the most, . * Giovanni is given the cure to his disease by . * Giovanni decides to continue leading Team Rocket and invites to join, but refuses and promises to defeat Giovanni himself. * Pryce decides to return to his Gym. * Silver returns the to Pryce and the to Whitney. * Cynthia meets , who is revealed to have captured Regigigas but plans on returning it to the Snowpoint Temple. * Radio Director reveals that he intends on creating a TV show, Proteam Omega. * 's Snor and 's are revealed to have made an Egg. * In the Sinnoh region, Johanna attempts to give some food, only to see that he's gone to a comedy competition. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Spiky-eared Pichu) * Characters Humans * (flashback) * (fantasy; disguised Petrel) * * * * * Koga * Whitney * Pryce * Bruno * Lance * Will * Karen * Cynthia * (fantasy) * * Archer * Ariana * Petrel * Proton * Eusine * Johanna * Kimono Girls * Hirō * Day-Care Couple (fantasy) * Ken * Al * Harry * s Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Saur; 's; flashback) * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Snor/ ; 's; flashback) * (Gyara; 's; flashback) * (Aero; 's; flashback) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * (Pibu; 's) * ( ) * ( ; with ) * ( 's; flashback) * (Pryce's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Brandon's; flashback) * (Brandon's; flashback) * (Brandon's; flashback) * (Palmer's) * (Miki's) * (Sayo's) * (Zuki's) * (Naoko's) * (Kuni's) * (Kimono Girls') * (Kimono Girls') * (Ken's) * (Al's) * (Harry's) * ( ) * (Hirō's) * (Team Rocket Grunts'; multiple) * (Team Rocket Grunts'; multiple) * (Spiky-eared Variant) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Arceus IX - Ngày mai! }} de:Kapitel 460 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS460 it:PS460 zh:PS460